And So It Begins
by MaxwellAndersonJC
Summary: 10 years after Massie left for England. She is finally coming back. She's also bringing trouble in town. Alicia wants a soulmate. Kristen wants her dreams back. Dylan is sure she'll never find love. Claire, well, Claire just wants to forget about her ex husband, and when an old flame returns, will she get her wish? Full Summary Inside, Sexual Implications, Lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block**: Has now returned from England after a long 10 years. She braces herself for the new lives of the ancient PC. Newly mature and experienced, Massie finds herself in situations she never believed she would be in. Now, she will find love in the place she least expected to.

**Alicia Rivera**: Single, yet not newly. The last man Alicia cared about was when she was 14, but that was 10 years ago. After returning from one of her trips to Spain, she discovers that it is no longer desire that overcomes her body, but the growing desire for love.

**Dylan Marvil**: Just broke up and engagement when she found him cheating on her with her yoga class teacher. She is boy free, and feeling very fresh. When Massie arrives, so does a new issue, one that could take over her entire life.

**Kristen Gregory**: It had only been so little since she began her proffesional career as a soccer player, when she busts her knee and has to end the life she so desperately wanted. Kristen thinks her life is over, but with Massie's return, Kristen will find out that there is more to life than the goals we shoot for.

**Claire Lyons**: Yes, Lyons. Formely Norwood. Recently divorced from the most eligible bachelor in all of Westchester, Claire struggles with getting back on her feet. But all the years married definitely didn't prepare her for the surprises thrown upon her.

WESTCHESTER, NY  
CLAIRE LYONS'S APARTMENT  
Saturday, August 14  
5:35 p.m.

Claire heaved as she put the remaining box down besides the brown, suede couch. She sighed and threw herself onto it. Looking up at the ceiling, Claire considered reaching into her bag to call her brother Todd.

She did, and waited for a good long time before he picked up.

"Hello?" A feminine, nasal voice greeted a very confused Claire. Realization hit her, and she felt stupid. Todd definitely didn't waste time.

"Put it on speaker, babe." Claire heard Todd's voice from afar. "Hello?"

"Hey Todd, it´s Claire. I was calling to see if you were okay. You left without telling me last night." She spoke into the phone, playing with the loose fabric in her DKNY sweats.

"Who the fuck is Claire, asshole?" The woman's voice demanded angrily. She could hear Todd grumble some things to her. "Are you cheating on me? Fucking Cock." The classless woman yelled at Claire's brother, who just groaned, probably with a huge hangover, considering last night.

"Relax Liv, it's my sister." Todd explained to the mystery girl, or Liv. She heard speaker phone being turned off. "Hey Claire, sorry 'bout that. What were you saying?" He hurried into the bathroom, leaving an annoyed Liv watching TV alone.

"Who was that?" Claire curiously asked, getting up from the couch to go get a drink.

"Olivia. You know, hot blonde, 7 nose jobs, Alicia's friend." Claire choked at the thought of Olivia, who was now even more filled with plastic, having sex with her little brother. It brought up a bit of bile to her throat. "She's pretty hot when you don't look at her face." He whispered, chuckling.

He was right though. Olivia had undergone so many surgeries, the kids in town would call her Michael Jackson. Alicia still had a soft spot for her, and still saw her when she wasn't around us, or in bed with a new guy.

Everyone in the PC had changed. Not in bad ways, though. When Massie left, she took a part of them. Change was inevitable, and everyone was doing surprisingly good, except for Dylan, who broke off her engagement around the same time Claire finalized her divorce.

Todd's voice jarred her back to reality. "Are you done with _Casa Lyons_?" He was referring to Claire's apartment, which she actually wasn't done with.

"Nope. Just finished stacking boxes though. I could use some help from my baby brother." Claire took a big drink of water, waiting for her brother to respond.

"Hmmm." Todd teased. "I don't know, what good will that do to me?"

"I'd save you from an awkward conversation with Faux-Livia." She could practically hear his smile through the phone. "So, you can come help me finish, and we could go to Betty's to go get dinner."

Todd scoffed. "You know me so well, Claire. Give me 10 minuted with Olivia and I'll be there in no time."

Claire rolled her eyes at the sexual implication. "You can't do anything in 10 minutes." She reminded Todd.

"Oh Claire, how long has it been since you got laid?" Todd shot back at her playfully. "I think I'll call Alicia and ask her to take you out. Maybe meet a nice guy, and bang in the bathroom."

Claire blushed and brought her thumb to her mouth. She tried biting at the nail, but was greeted with a horrible sour flavor. She made a face, and reminded herself that she was trying to stop the nail biting.

"Shut up Todd. Why do you even talk with Alicia?" Claire braced herself against the kitchen counter.

"Are you kidding?" Todd said, making Claire frown. "Some of the best sex I've ever had. Damn, just remembering makes me-"

"Okay! Don't take too long, I'll wait for you here!" With that, she hung up. She made gagging noises and shook the disgust out of her head. Sighing in anxiety, she analyzed her new apartment.

The ivory walls went very nicely with the turquoise ceiling. The chocolate, suede couch was planted in the center, facing the wall opposite the bathroom. Next to the apartment door. A flat screen was in front of the couch. It sat above an ivory colored TV stand. The designer who picked the color scheme was an old contact of Massie's.

There it was again. The discreet pain in her heart. Claire missed her best friend so much. The last time she saw Massie was at her wedding in Gerard's small farm, down in France. But that was three years ago, and Claire needed her best friend in such a crucial moment.

Claire sat down in one of the matching armchairs by the couch and held a blue pillow to her chest. She decided she would watch whatever garbage was on TV before Todd decided to arrive.

It was only 5 commercials later and a re-run of some sitcom, that Todd made an appearance.

"Hey Claire-Bear." Todd said as he closed the door behind him and stuffed his key into his pocket.

"Sex addict." Claire tried to shoot back at him, but sighed when Todd only chuckled sarcastically. "Can't believe you slept with Alicia." Todd rolled his eyes. "How many times, Todd, you dirty pig?"

"Only once, sis." He chewed on a mint and tossed the box of ice breakers at Claire. It was then when she turned to look at him. "And, if you should know, it was only her. I could've scored with Dylan, but I really don't like girls who cry for exes." Claire widened her eyes. "Relax, it was after she broke up with that senior from Yale 6 years ago."

He was standing non-chalantly, leaning on the couch. He had grown so much. Even taller than Jay Lyons. His body was now ripped with muscles from swimming. He was a model now, sometimes traveling to outside places to work with designers like Hugo Boss, Burberry, Gucci, etc,.

He was dressed to impress. He was wearing boot cut Levi's, and a white long sleeved shirt, with the Gucci colors embroidered in the hem. His shoes were also Gucci, made of fine leather, with a double G in the front. He practically reeked of Dolce & Gabanna.

His hair faded into a caramel brown, whereas it had been red almost his entire puberty. It was disorganized and messy, straight and short. His eyes were a warm brown, so different Claire's blue ones. A few freckles danced on his nose and cheeks. His complexion was sly, almost taunting, very different to Claire's warm, happy stare.

"What is it with you and older girls?" Claire teased without looking at him, turning the TV off.

Todd chuckled nervously, luckily Claire didn't seem to hear it. "I like all girls, I've even gone for high schoolers." Claire wrinkled her nose at this. "So," changing topic rapidly, "you're pretty much done here, are you not?" He pointed to the room.

Claire scoffed. "The boxes!" She motioned to the small stack of cardboard boxes near the TV.

Todd made a face. "Are you serious? It's like, 2 boxes. It's probably clothes and tampons."

Claire threw the pillow at Todd. "What?" He asked.

"Don't say those things, moronic imp!" Claire shot at him, blushing a mad red.

He laughed joyfully. "All a woman needs." He smiled.

Claire just shook her head.

"SInce it is only a couple of boxes," Todd walked around Claire and sat on the couch, close to her. "Why don't you get dressed-"

"I am dressed." CLaire retorded.

"Why don't you get dresses, and we can visit Dylan, who is feeling very down, if I recall correctly." Todd finished.

Claire was silent for a minute. "What should I wear? I mean, I'm not going to a party or anything."

"Eh, casual-fancy, like going to a get together." Claire was taken aback. "Kristen told me that she went to see Dylan in sweats, like you, just now, and Dylan started crying about ugly clothes." Todd explained.

"Oh, I hate it when Dylan gets all, fashion demanding, but, it happens. I'll go change." Claire stood up, determined.

"I'll change too. Does the water work now in the bathroom?" Todd also stood up.

Claire nodded and ran to her room. She was excited. Dylan had refused to see anyone since her break up 2 weeks ago. Getting to see Dylan again was good, it meant that Dylan, who was the laziest person in all of New York, was up on her feet again.

"What should I wear?" Claire spoke to herself quietly, standing in the middle of her walk-in closet.

_ What would Massie want me to wear. Hmm._

Claire pulled out a pair of cream colored super skinny Seven jeans, analyzed them, and decided she was going with those for tonight.

_Blazer Kuh-Laire. Obviously. _

Claire shook Massie's voice out of her head.

She pulled out a striped navy blue Ralph Lauren 3/4 blazer from the hanger and also a scoop neck white shirt from Calvin Klein. She added a gold necklace to go with the outfit.

Lastly, she paired it all up with white Keds.

_Kuh-Laire! No Keds!_

Claire smiled to herself.

Todd was waiting for her in the living room. He had changed his white shirt for a maroon dress shirt, and a black full sleeved blazer.

"Much better." Todd approved with a smile. "Ready to leave?"

"Your car, or my car?" Claire asked, spotting her BMW car keys on the wall. A gift from her dad once he got a huge promotion. Todd didn't get one, yet he uses his own gains to buy sports cars.

"What do you think?" He held up the keys to his silver sport Mercedes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own this series, of course, so thank you very much for reading this story, placing an alert, and or reviewing. Sexual implications/Swearing**

**please review, it's very supportive and gives us motivation to write.**

WESTCHESTER, NY  
HOUSE OF NERO  
Saturday, August 14  
9:21 p.m.

"Where were you, whore! I've been waiting for like an hour. This dress is Alexander McQueen, it's not the most comfortable." Alicia shot at a very pissed Olivia, who waslighting a cigarette.

"I was with this shit of a guy. Gorgeous, but a fucking ass." Olivia inhaled, and let the smoke exit throuh her nostrils. Alicia's mouth watered, her lips quavered, and her fingers trembled. Quickly, she searched for gum in her Hermes hand bag. She popped a mint strip into her mouth, and her gums ached.

"Who is this shit of a guy?" Alicia flashed a smile at the bouncer of House of Nero, the biggest club in Westchester currently. The bouncer grunted and opened the door for the two girls.

"Todd Lyons." Olivia continued to smoke, but it faded in with the smoke of the club, and the pumping bass got Alicia's mind relaxed.

"Claire's baby brother?" Alicia frowned at the thought of Todd and Olivia sharing a bed, having sex. "Oh that's fucked up."

"Shut the fuck up. If I recall, you fucked him too." Olivia reminded Alicia, and she sighed, remembering that night. "He's not even that great, but damn it, the sex is so good."

Alicia moaned quietly, Olivia didn't notice. She needed to get laid, even if the last time she had sex was that morning. She was so bored. Life was getting simple, and with recent issues with ex lovers, Alicia's life was becoming a big bowl of anxiety.

So she came here, with Olivia, hopefully to find a hot guy to sleep with. Of course, she hated when her friends knew of her many sexual encounters. Alicia liked it, but she hated the way her friends saw her.

"You'll have sex tonight?" Alicia asked a tired Olivia.

Olivia looked pensive. "Nah. Honestly, he's starting to grow on me. Damn it, i'm starting to like the little bastard."

Alicia felt guilty. Whenever Alicia would visit a club for a little bit of fun, Olivia would also come with her. That way, Alicia didn't feel half as slutty when there was someone else doing the exact same thing. Alicia needed her wingwoman, especially tonight.

"Come on, he's just a kid. Have a little fun." Olivia shook her head. "Oh come on, don't be like that." Alicia tried her best puppy dog eyes.

Olivia just rolled her eyes. "All you want is to sleep around. Even I can see that this is a problem."

Alicia scoffed. "Don't be silly, Liv." She didn't have a problem. She just needed sex, just as the next girl.

"Fuck it, I'm calling him." Olivia gave Alicia her cigarette and walked away. Alicia, disgusted, threw it away. The only vice she despised was smoking. She got so nervous around smokers, so she chewed gum. Nobody offers a cigarette to a person with gum.

"Rivera?" A familiar voice called from behind her. Alicia spun around, flipping her hair to see who it was.

"Derrington?" It was Derrick Harrington, famous Goalie of the New York Red Bulls. He had only grown more attractive as time passed, and Alicia felt an ache in her stomach.

"Wow!" He reached forward to hug her, pressing his toned chest into her large breasts, and wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame. He smelled like the new Lacoste essence. When he put her down, he smiled slyly.

"It's been a while." She squeezed his shoulder, and he grinned, his brown eyes sparkling with an emotion she just couldn't place. She spotted a few people behind him, and stepped beside him to see who it was.

It was Derrick's old friends. Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert, even Dempsey Solomon was there. "Where's Josh?"

"He's in the LA Galaxy, they're in Housto having a game right now, actually." Alicia smiled politely. Josh was the only guy Alicia had ever loved, even if she was 14. Now, he was dating some model or something.

"Cam?" She asked to the guys.

"Not in town." Dempsey answered, while downing his beer, and holding a skinny girl close. He was so big now, it's like he tripled in size. He was muscular, not fat though.

"But he's coming." Kemp answered. He had a devilish look in his eyes. He had an adorable Boston accent, and Alicia eyed him carefully.

She had never paid him much attention. He stood at a good 6'1, just as Derrick. Chris was 6'2, and Dempsey was an astonishing 6'4.

He was wearing a dress shirt and black diesel jeans. He had shaggy chestnut hair, and green eyes, as deep as the ocean. His upper lip was slightly bigger than the lower one, and that just made Alicia want to kiss his pink, perfect lips. She would've, but Derrick was touching her hips, and the alcohol she'd had was not making her push him away.

"Yeah, and when the hell has Cam stuck to his promises?" Chris was trying to ignore this asian girl who stuck to him like gum to a shoe. His voice was surprisingly low, and it was very enticing. How come she had never noticed these guys before?

His dark brown hair was gelled back, and his olive skin made him look just like Josh Duhamel. Except his eyes were a murky green. He had smile wrinkles, and this cute little smile he just couldn't get off his face.

"I didn't know Cam was coming." Alicia looked pensive, and brought her drink to her face. "Does Claire know?" Chris shrugged.

"You want me to get you a drink?" Derrick whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Yeah." Alicia nodded.

Derrick grinned. "Be right back."

As he walked away, Dempsey started to make out with the time 5'1 who was now sitting on his lap.

Chris looked like he wanted to run, because the asian girl was also trying to move in on him.

"It's been a pretty long time since we saw anybody we know from school, especially not one of OCD's hottest." Kemp gave Alicia a perverted smile. A shudder passed through Alicia, remebering the times when they were barely 12, and Kemp was one of the guys who would pretend to be dead just so he could look under girls skirts.

"Kemp, am I a slab of raw meat?" She asked, she hadn't used one of these puns in a very long time. He just frowned and cocked his head.

"No?" He responded, trying to search for the purpose of this girl reffering to herself as meat.

"Then why the hell are you looking at me like you want to eat me up?" She shot at him. He just grimaced and shook his head.

"Bitch." He whispered as he went back to talking with Chris. "I have a girlfriend." He reminded her.

Alicia gasped sightly. "Then why the hell are you flirting with me?" Surely, he must have been flirting, just as every other inmature guy she met who came from Briarwood.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself sweetheart. I was trying to be nice and give you a compliment. Get your nose out of the air and realize that not all men are looking to screw you. Actually, most men like to avoid loose girls like you." Kemp shot at her, and her brown eyes widened. "And Derrick? He's just looking for a rebound since his girlfriend from Milan broke up with him. He's probably making out with some drunk chick by now."

_Where IS Derrington?_ She asked herself. She gave Kemp a very vulgar hand gesture and walked to the bar, where she spotted his blonde mop.

She was storming now, very disgusted at Kemp's comment. Who the hell did he think he was? He wasn't even one of Briarwood's hottest, and to tell her that she was a_ loose girl_? He was out of his mind. Probably one of those guys who liked her since middle school, and blew her off just so she could come back. He was probably lying about his girlfriend, too.

"Derrick?" She asked. The tall blonde didn't turn to look at her. He was slumped, talking to 3 girls who were standing in front of him.

"Derrington." She tried, this time speaking gravely low.

He turned to look at her, and his smile faded when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey, so sorry about that, I was talking to these girls. They were in OCD too, you know?"

"What?" Alicia looked at them and didn't recognize any of them. They were all too fabulous to be with them.

The first girl had long, strawberry blonde hair in curls that fell down above her butt. Her features were very attractive, with thick lips, and a straight, greek nose. Her eyes were green, which were extremely peculiar eyes. Her eyebrows were raised and thin, and her look was one of curiosity, and temptation. She was well proportioned, with B cup breast, a flat stomach, and curves everywhere they belonged. Alicia didn't recognize this girl, not from any point in her life in OCD. She felt a pang of envy at how Derrick was looking at her body in that gorgeous, lime green dress that matched her eyes.

The other girl had platinum blonde hair that was cut in a short bob, framing her lithe face very nicely. She was very pale, with big, blue eyes, and a pixie nose. Her smile was adorable, and it matched her complexion, innocent and cute. She was short, petite, and also had B cup breasts. She was wearing a silver, sparkling strapless dress.

Alicia was so confused, for she had never met such beautiful girls in OCD, never in her years.

"Don't recognize us?" The last girl asked Alicia, who turned to look at her, confused.

This girl definitely outshined the others. She had ondulated brown hair, that stopped below her bosom. She had narrow green eyes, with thick eyebrows. Her skin was milky white, perfect, flawless. To top it off, she had full, red lips, parted in a sly smile. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that accentuated her curves, and C cup breasts, and she looked at Alicia expectantly.

"I hardly remember anyone from school." Alicia hoped the lie would fool them.

The tiny blonde giggled and set her drink down. "It's Heather!" She smiled widely, two dimples appearing in her face.

Alicia widened her own eyes. This was Heather, a former LBR. She looked so good. "Oh god Heather, you look so good. You don't have the died hair anymore, I barely recognized you." She explained. Heather just nodded, understanding. She was probably drunk now. Carefully observing the fact that they were 3, and 2 were blonde, and one of them was an LBR, they were probably Layne Abeley and her friends.

"Meena?" Alicia asked the tall blonde. Meena nodded politely, and took a drink from her glass of whisky. Heavy drinker. "Layne?!"

Layne Abeley rolled her eyes listening to Alicia realize who they were.

"You all look great!" Alicia praised. Heather squealed, and Meena mumbled a 'thank you', while Layne just rolled her eyes, for the second time.

"So you do know them?" Derrick asked, behind a curtain of blonde hair.

"You could say that." Layne answered.

"It's good to see you, but I thought the three of you went to Africa to save the yellow bellied rhino's." Alicia remembered the big party they had for these girls, back when everyone got along in senior year.

"Well, we did. But Heather slept with one of the company owners who were trying to get us from leaving, and we got into some political trouble. Meena and I can go back, but Heather's not exactly welcomed." Whilst Layne explained, Heather made a sour face, like she had just drank a glass of saltwater.

"That's hilarious." Derrick was laughing. Meena dropped her head on the counter, and Heather started laghing too. "Is she okay?" Derrick said, refering to Meena.

"She gets like that when she's drunk." Layne called the man behind the bar counter. "One tequila shot, Barney."

Barney, the bartender, who had bright red hair nodded and started pulling out bottles from behind him.

"Make that two." Derrick walked close to Layne, and she just frowned, never having a guy from Briarwood try to stick to her.

Alicia just observed, and realized that if Derrick was going home with anyone, it would be one of those girls. She sighed and ran a hand through brown, curly hair.

Suddenly, Alicia felt her phone vibrating, almost dropping her glass of rum. "Shit." She started rummaging through her bag, pulling out her new touch sidekick. "Hey?"

"Aliciaaaaaa why aren't you here yet?" She heard Dylan Marvil whine into the phone.

"What?" Alicia didn't remember making plans with Dylan.

"Claire's here, Kristen isn't, and neither are you. You said you would coooome." Dylan started crying into the phone.

Alicia closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I'll be there in no time, Dylan." Alicia didn't even bother to say goodbye, and started rushing to the exit of the club.

"Yaaaaaay I love you Lee-" Alicia hung up and smiled at her friends silliness. Alicia felt heat engulf her, and she just pushed everyone out of her way. Everyone started to crash into her, and Alicia cursed herself for walking through the dancefloor. "Move out of the way!" She yelled at the drunktards in her way.

"Damn it!" She felt anxiety enter her body, and discomfort surrounded her. She was so annoyed she didn't even notice the hand that found her arm and pulled her out of the pit of sweat and bodies. "Who-"

Kemp Hurley, still holding her hand, looked into her eyes. He realized he was gripping her arm tightly, and let go, a little ashamed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Alicia wrapped her arms around herself. "Thank you."

Kemp nodded. "You leaving?"

"Yeah." Alicia nodded.

"Me too, need a lift?" He offered. "I don't think getting a cab would be the best idea, what with the recent things that happened." Alicia realized he was right.

Lately, cab drivers would be getting paid to kidnap young girls who were the chuldren of big and mighty buisiness owners.

"Thank you, I actually need to go to a friends house, so." Alicia shrugged nervously.

"Yeah. Yeah. Uh, yeah, I'll take you." Kemp awkwardly offered.

He led the way to his car, and the whole way, Alicia felt a nervous flutter in her stomach.


End file.
